The Romantically Challenged
by Sabriel B. Parthenopaeus
Summary: Love, easy for some and hard, or impossible for others.  When it comes to winning someone's affection it can never be quite that simple or easily understood. For a demon trying to court a human is it next to impossible?
1. Prologue: The Attraction

The Romantically Challenged

By: Sabriel B. Parthenopaeus

Summary: Love, easy for some and hard (or harder) for others. When it comes to winning someone's affection it can never be quite that simple or easily understood. For a demon trying to court a human is it next to impossible?

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Attraction<p>

_Wednesday, December 31__st__ 2008 _

_New Years Eve_

_10:45 PM_

"_Ridiculous!_"

It was his father and step-mother's annual New Year's Eve gala. Every year the held a different and festive theme for their party, this year it was a masquerade. Throughout the halls and ballroom of his ancestral home were adorned beautifully in black and silver. Everyone that had been invited was dressed to impress in various types of disguises. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that caught his attention. It was a human woman, dressed in a simple white strapless lace gown, like him, she wore no mask to hide herself beneath. From afar her gorgeous sapphire eyes sparkled in the light.

"Hn" he brushed off, turning his gaze way, he heard someone call out to the woman of his fancy, "Kagome!" he heard someone call out to her. It was none other than his father. He watched as his father embraced her into a tight hug. He almost wanted to challenge his father for the woman. "_To challenged father for a human?_" he questioned himself. He wondered what enticed him to the woman, after all, she was only a human and it was unbecoming of him to be beguiled by a mere mortal woman. By affiliation, blood or race it mattered not to him anymore.

"_Absolutely astonishing,_"he mused, that he could set aside his prejudice so quickly for one woman. To his dismay, it wasn't long before his father took notice of his son's attraction towards the human. With a devious grin, "Sesshomaru!" his father called out to him, the human of his affections at his side. "My son this is Kagome, your brother's sister-in-law. Kagome, this is my eldest son Sesshomaru. Now that you've been finally introduced, have a dance with Kagome," he smiled, departing from them without another word. Kagome looked rather nervous and somewhat embarrasses by the unwanted attention and gazes they were receiving from the other guests, but she held her composer.

He said nothing as he led her into an elegant waltz. Kagome had tried starting a small conversation with him, "I love this song, it's truly beautiful, don't you agree?" she asked him. He said nothing in return; it was not of demon customs to do so while one dances with another. The truth was that he loved the song, but rarely found a suitable dance partner who was admirable as she was. Assuming that he was ignoring her, she said nothing more. When the dance had ended and they began to part from one other.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you for the dance, Sesshomaru."

"You're welcome, Kagome" he nodded. It was there that he had decided that she would be his.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter One: The Dilemma

Chapter One: The Dilemma

Saturday, May 9th 2009

It's been nearly five months since he last saw her. Time, had begun working against him, as each day passes him by the slower the next becomes. Never once, in all the centuries of his life. Had time ever once bothered him, until now that is. As the desire for her grew intensively for her, the more restlessly he became. Sesshomaru growled at himself, "Hn" he was acting like an inexperienced adolescent pup, who had never rutted before. If Kagome had been born a demon, she would already be in his bed every night.

"_Kagome…_"

He knew nothing of the courtship customs of humans, _"How does one, such as myself, approaches a human female_?" he ponder, pacing back and forth inside his home office. Sesshomaru had never once approach or even noticed a female human woman before this. Remembered so long ago thinking that all humans were nothing but to be compared to dirt beneath his feet. However as centuries pasted he had become more tolerant of them, but never once had he ever desired one.

"_Kagome…"_

Oh, yes. He wanted her like no other. There's no doubt about that. However, the big question was, how was he going to court her? He knew how to court a female demon, but not a human. By demon standers he was well accomplished in winning the favors of the demon ladies. He would woo them over with his latest kill, or glamour them with objects of their desire, but this however was no female demon. This was a beautiful female human that knew nothing of his desires for her.

"_What a nuisance" _Sesshomaru groaned. It wasn't he was dejected with her being a human as he once was, Sesshomaru found himself more so upset with the fact he had no proficiency of the proper way to court her. "How long will it take?" Sesshomaru asked himself aloud. Four months have already passed and he wanted to see her again, be with her by human and demon standers, but he knew not how to approach her. "Hn, it's about time I had a little chat with you, little brother"He mused, looking out of the window that overlooked the gardens below his estate.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	3. Chapter Two: The Deaf Leading the Blind

Chapter Two: The Deaf Leading the Blind

Sunday, May 10th 2009

That early Sunday morning Sesshomaru had done something he in his wildest nightmares would not think of doing, seeking counsel from his younger half-brother Inuyasha. It was notorious in both the demon and human world for the two brothers to have an ongoing sibling rivalry, but yet every now and then sought one another out for assistance. Sesshomaru stood outside of the home of Inuyasha and his wife Kikyo. About a year ago Inuyasha had just married and mated his longtime girlfriend, Kikyo Higurashi.

"Sesshomaru?" questioned Kikyo. Unlike her younger sister Kagome, she was taller and had longer black hair and almond shaped brown eyes. Being beautiful was part of the traits of being one of the Higurashi women it would seem, but even if she would beautiful. Kikyo was nothing t compared to Kagome, "Is Inuyasha home?" Sesshomaru asked her, entering the foyer.

"What'd ya want bastard!" shouted Inuyasha from on top of the stairs. "Damn, Kikyo why did you allow him in anyway?" he groaned, and then yawned drowsily.

"Inuyasha, it appears your brother wishes to speak to you, be nice" she scolds him as she walked away.

With a smug look, "You want my help with something?" Sesshomaru said nothing, only stood there with his eyes closed in aggravation, "Yes," he growled lowly. "Ah, so the great Sesshomaru need my assistant!" Inuyasha laughed, then gestured them towards his office. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes and groan. "_This damn girl better be worth this!_"

"I wish to court a human."

Coughing on his drink, "Y-you what?" it was shocking to the very least that Sesshomaru could ever what a human let alone court her. What human woman could capture his brother's affections? He was curious at first when his brother approached him and now he was baffled. "You want to court a human?" he coughed.

"Yes"

"Who? I can't help you with a supermodel, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha laughed.

"_I don't want skin and bones with makeup on it, disgusting._"

"I want something unique and natural, brother_"_ Sesshomaru stated.

"And who would that be?"

"Kagome, your sister-in-law." Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha had to give it to his brother for being attracted to Kagome. She was indeed a beauty in her own way of course. She was also too caring, kind and loving for her own good at times, which is one of the big reasons she gets hurt by others. Almost every man she dated took advantage of her good heart and he grew tired of it. "_Maybe he can help her…_"Inuyasha mused.

"Is this a trick?" he growled at Sesshomaru.

"No, I do not know of human customs," Sesshomaru explained to him.

"And you need my help?"

"It's why I am here, little brother."

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine, I'll help, but if ya break her heart, I rip yours out, ya got that?" Sesshomaru said nothing, only nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Saturday, May 23rd 2009<p>

9pm

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru barked at his younger brother. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I don't freaking know, Kagome is always late."

Inuyasha had agreed a little over a week ago to help his brother courting Kagome, his sister-in-law. With the ideal of throwing a small house party over at Sesshomaru's estate, to Sesshomaru's utter disappointment ended up being a rather large one. This was for Kagome to get to know Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru to try winning her affections. However this could not be done if she was not there.

"Inuyasha, if she-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Inuyasha's cell phone, "Hey, where the _hell_ are you?" Inuyasha barked into the phone. Then looked rather scared, "Oh, Okay. Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," he nervously laughed as he looked over at Sesshomaru. "Okay, I'll text you the address, Sorry Kagome." Inuyasha apologized and clicked 'end' on his cell phone.

"Well?"

"Um, I gave her the wrong address," Inuyasha said sheepishly. "Worthless!" Sesshomaru growled and hit him on top of the head and walked away.

Grimacing in pain, "Oh gods,"

_"Where have I've seen that before?" _Inuyasha thought then a flash back of Kagome screaming at him the first time they ever met. "He's just as scary as her, too"

"Kagome, you're here." She was warmly greeted by her sister Kikyo. "Hello Kik," hugging her sister, "Sorry, I'm late. Inuyasha gave me the wrong address, I didn't know we were all meeting here at his brother's," Kagome smiled. Kikyo the pondered, "Yah, me either. Sesshomaru isn't too big on having any social gatherings or even attending them."

"Yeah, I've known Inuyasha for twelve years and this past New Year's was the first time I ever saw him." She explained to her sister then stopped as she saw Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha!" she called out to him.

"Ah, Kagome you've made it!" he smiled.

She stuck out her tongue, "Yah, after you gave me the right address!"

"Yeah, whatever"

A deep seductive baritone voice from behind, "Kagome, it's nice to see you again," "_Sesshomaru!_"Her thought snapped. "Oh, hello Sesshomaru, Nice to see you too, you have a lovely home." She greeted him kindly.

"It's acceptable for my tastes" he declared.

"_A simple ''thank you' would do, you arrogant jerk" _groaning mentally.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had been at Kagome's side throughout the entire party. So attentive of her actions, he made his mark on her to others of the party both demons and humans that they were not allowed to approach what was his. Kikyo found it a little strange, unlike her sister she knew a little more of demons' customs, but found it odd as to why Sesshomaru was putting his claim on her baby sister. Sesshomaru was far from a social butterfly that his father is. He's more standoffish when it comes to both demons and humans. Rarely ever attends anything or even throws a social gathering.<p>

"_What the hell?_" She found it even more unusual when her brother-in-law escorted her husband into the kitchen. "_What the hell is going on?_"

"Sesshomaru, you're not doing it right!" Inuyasha argued. "You're instruction were to have conversations with her, you ingrate!" growled at Sesshomaru.

"Do not bare your fangs at me, half-breed!" he snapped, snarling at Inuyasha. Without any hesitation Inuyasha came blindly after him, "You're one to talk, you wanted my help!" throwing a few punches at his elder brother, who deflecting each one, with little, if any effort at all.

"Hn, you dare try assaulting me in my own house?" Sesshomaru taunted with a smirk, "Inuyasha, it's been nearly over five hundred years and your combat strategy as yet to improve. I would assume father had taught you better, but then again he did always cherish you like a daughter. So, naturally a pampered bitch such as you would be so…unskillful in the art of combat."

"Why you!" he charged at Sesshomaru.

"Hn," with one punch in the gut sent his younger brother flying into the rich chic black marble oak wood counters on the other side of the kitchen. "You're such a fool, Inuyasha."

"You're one to talk!" he retorted back, "Asking my help." Inuyasha grimaced trying to stand on his own. "_Man, if I had been human, I'd be a goner._"

"What the hell is going on in here!" shouted out a distressful voice from behind, it was Kagome. The girl in question, the two males were disputing about. "Inuyasha?" question Kikyo, running over towards her husband.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kagome shouted at Sesshomaru, "You don't treat people this way, especially your family!"

"Kagome…" warned Inuyasha

"No! What gives him the right to treat others like that! He's not superior to anyone!" she continued to rant on, ignoring Inuyasha protest completely. As only the alpha demon male within the house, by demon customs, Sesshomaru had every right in his actions towards his younger brother.

"Kagome! Shut your damn mouth!" He barked at his sister-in-law.

"What?"

"You're on thin ice, Kagome. It would be wise to keep your mouth shut!" Inuyasha told her with a glare. Kagome was beyond baffled, "_Inuyasha?"_

"Well, fine then! Be that way, get punched around by your brother! _**Idiot!**_" she yelled at her brother-in-law, then turned towards Sesshomaru, "And you! Are the most arrogant bastard that I ever met!" All were stunned by her words, "_She's a goner!_" Inuyasha and Kikyo thought in unison. With a 'humph' Kagome turned and left the room, unharmed. No one, in nine hundred years of his life had ever utter such words and lived to tell the tale, but this human woman unknowingly bewitched him.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" questioned Inuyasha, but he did not respond to his brother. Only to stare after the one he desired.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. Chapter Three: Aiding the Hopeless

Chapter Three: Aiding the Hopeless

Sunday, May 24th 2009

1:30pm

"Inuyasha, I want to help him!" Kikyo pouted. "The answer is still 'no' Kikyo," her husband groaned, knowing that he'd soon give in to his wife's demands. Kikyo had been insisting since last night to aid Sesshomaru in his attempt to woo her younger sister, Kagome. Kikyo was tired of seeing her sister betrayed and hurt by men. She strongly believed that Sesshomaru was good for her, regardless of their little misunderstanding last night.

"Inuyasha, I want my little sister to be happy, don't you?" Kikyo pointed out. He sighed, "Yes, but-"

"-But nothing, I want my sister happy and your brother- An asshole he might be at times, _likes _her a lot I can tell, trust me!" She interrupted him as she walked back into the kitchen. Her husband soon fallowed in after her, "I do, but I doubt Sesshomaru will be willing to learn how to woo your sister by human customs," Inuyasha advise her lightly, after knowing his half-brother for well over seven hundred years. Inuyasha highly doubt that his would submit himself in learning customs of a race he believes that are inferior to his own. Even though he was more accepting of the race, did not mean he was ready to embrace it fully and learn their customs for one mere mortal woman.

Kikyo grinned at her husband, "When your smitten with someone you're willing to do almost anything. Remember, Inuyasha you learned many things when you and I were dating." She smiled as she finished the lunchmeat sandwiches she was preparing before. Picking up one of the sandwiches, Inuyasha took a bit out of it, "Yeah, but I'm half-human, remember? I knew how to approach you."

Kikyo chuckled, "Oh, really?"

He glared at his wife, "What hell do mean by, 'Oh, really'?"

"No offenses to your kin, but you were a lost little puppy, when it came down to it. And plus, I know for a fact that it was Kagome that had helped you, a lot I might add," Kikyo smiled at her husband, "So, I think you owe her a lot, don't you think?" then walked out of the kitchen leaving behind and rather shocked Inuyasha. "_Damn her!_"

It was true. If it hadn't been for Kagome, Kikyo would've dumped his sorry ass longtime ago. He had owned his sister-in-law more than anyone could imagine. The fact of the matter is… Kagome is one of his only best-friends. They had been friends two years prior meeting Kikyo and briefly dated. Yes, sadly he was one of the bastards who broke her heart. For that he will never quite forgive himself. He loved his wife with all his heart and soul, but as a woman, Kagome was too good to be true. Closing his eyes in shame, "Yes, _I owe you one big-time, Kagome._"

* * *

><p>7:00pm<p>

Standing outside of the Nishimura manor, "We're late," Kikyo told him. With complete irritation he glared at his beloved wife, "Feh, as if I care, besides I doubt if Mr. Pompous-Ass is here yet."

"Good evening, Master Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo," greeted an old human woman named, Ida. Whose family has been serving the Nishimura's since the early 19th century. Regrettably, Inuyasha always forgets her name.

"Thank you, Renee-" Inuyasha began, but was stopped by his wife, "-Ida" corrected an annoyed Kikyo. The older woman chuckled lightly, "It's alright, Milady. Master Inuyasha always calls me by my grandmother's name."

"I do?" asked a dumbfounded Inuyasha. The servant said nothing more as the lady of the household, Izayoi entered the foyer, "Inuyasha, you're late!" she scolded her son.

"I-" he began, but with a dismissal wave of her hand, "-No excuses!" then she ordered him, "Come along, your father and brother are waiting!" Like a sad puppy, "Yes, mother." Inuyasha slumped in behind into the den. As they entered the room Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru and their father, Isamu stood up ceremoniously and then return to their seats once the ladies sat down.

"You're late, Inuyasha." Isamu growled at his youngest son. Then his gaze softened when he knowledge his daughter-in-law, "Hello, Kikyo."

"We apologize for our rudeness, father" bowing her head to Isamu in sincerity. He smiled at her, "An unnecessary apology." Then glared, "However one would be rather appropriate from my son," growing slightly at Inuyasha. Then his eyes lit up for a moment, "Now, where's my dear little Kagome?"

"She called and declined the invention, Isamu. She said she had to work late tonight," Izayoi replied dejectedly. Isamu smirked at his eldest, "Kagome is the young engaging woman I introduced to you at the New Year's Eve ball we hosted," knowing that it was strike a nerve. Inuyasha grinned, "Oh, he's aware." This confused everyone within the room expect Kikyo of course. "Inuyasha…" Kikyo advised her husband. "Silence, Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru warned with a low growl.

Their father gave both boys a quizzical brow at both of his sons, "Sesshomaru?" he questioned. Izayoi and Kikyo remained silent as the grave. Oh, if looks could kill Inuyasha would be six feet under by now. "It's nothing, Father." He said respectfully, glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed, "Oh, Oh, so Kagome is after all nothi-" his words were cut short by Sesshomaru's fist, slamming into his face. His eyes dangerously blood red, "Enough!" he snarled.

"It's just another day in the Nishimura's household," said an aggravated Kikyo.

"Yes, it appears so," Izayoi agreed.

"_Feh, I was right! She's more to him than I thought,_"Inuyasha smiled to himself, wiping the blood from his lips. As the alpha male of their kin and household Isamu stood up and growled at his eldest, _"_Sesshomaru!_" _His son turned to him, but yet to cease his demonic aura around him. For a few moments it looked as if he was considering on challenging his father, but soon the aura dissipated and Sesshomaru lowered his head in respect to his alpha and father.

"It appears son, you indeed are fallowing in my footsteps. I shall, assist you in the ways of courting a human female." Isamu laughed, before Sesshomaru could say anything; Izayoi spoke, "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Excuse me, wife?"

Clearing her throat, "Dearest, you weren't exactly, charming, when we first met. I believe you were more of brute."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he shouted.

"Oh so, kidnapping and chaining the one you desire to a wall, is charming and normal?" she sarcastically asked her husband.

"_So, not normal_" Everyone but Isamu thought in unison.

"That was 700 years ago, times were different then," he tried to defend himself. It wasn't exactly a lie. When extremely infatuated a demon male would kidnap the female of his desire, but times did change and this is not longer done, due to so many lawsuits. Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes at his father's orthodox methods, "Father, I will not resort myself into kidnapping. I wish to approach her in a manner that she's familiar with."

"A date," smiled Kikyo.

"A date?" questioned Isamu and Sesshomaru.

Clasping her hand together, Kikyo beamed "It's what we mere humans do to get to know each other more, _intimately._"

"You mean…you have sex?" Isamu inquired.

Both women rolled their eyes, "No, well, not usually at first, they would get to know one another more personally," Kikyo explained.

Isamu laughed a bit, "I could live to be a thousand and would never understand you humans." Izayoi smiled at her husband patting his shoulder sympathetically,

"Dearest, you turned thousand over 950 years ago, you're pushing two thousand."

"Wife!" he growled.

"Oh, hush!"

Their conversation had ended on the matter as a servant entered the den, announcing that dinner was served. Izayoi then smiled at them, "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>9:00pm<p>

"Psst! Sesshomaru?" whispered Kikyo from the darkness. Her detached brother-in-law, risen a questionable eyebrow to her. "I think you need me on this one," she told him.

"Hn, I beg to differ."

"_What an arrogant bastard! Heh, Kagome's gonna eat you alive, you poor demon._" Kikyo sighed sadly, then said "Sesshomaru, please allow me to help you, she's my baby sister I know her a lot more than Inuyasha."

"Do as you wish"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	5. Chapter Four: The Human Approach Part I

[A/N]

Just wanted to say thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!

Enjoy! :3

– SBP-

Chapter Four: The Human Approach Part I

Saturday, June 27th 2009

7pm

It's been nearly a month since she last entered the home of Sesshomaru Nishimura, she had originally planned on never stepping foot inside of it again, but here she was a month later standing outside the door of her older sister's arrogant brother-in-law's mansion. "_Arrogant prick…_" she muttered to herself, pressing the doorbell. Only a few moments later it was answered by an ugly toad creature. "Miss Higurashi, come this way" it barked at her in a demand, "Don't just stand there all day, human. Closed the damn door at once and come this way!" Kagome did as she was told, but was beyond shocked in the very least. "_Isn't that a servant?_"she asked herself, fallowing behind the waddling toad demon. The ugly toad was short, fat and a light olive green color, it also smelled like swamp water.

"_Stupid toad, take a bath!_"

"Humans, disgusting little creatures, all are filth. You're dirt beneath my feet!" It mumbled rather loudly, narrowing its eyes on Kagome with hatred. That's it! She had enough of the toad's foul treatment towards her. "_Enough is enough! Does that stupid thing not know I CAN hear it?_"She growled, like a tiger ready to strike its prey. Kagome had stopped herself, "Sue! Sue! Where are you?" someone had called out, more like squawked.

Kagome smiled as someone very familiar approached them. "Sue, there you are! Where the hell have you been?" cried out another toad demon, this one Kagome knew very well, his name was Jaken. He continued on at ranting at the one named, Sue. "Master Sesshomaru will cut your head off if he-" Jaken stopped in midsentence to stare at Kagome who stood behind Sue, "Oh! Milady! I'm soo sorry!" he bowed down before her, thus reluctantly making Sue do so as well.

"_Milady?_"she questioned, then laughed nervously "It's okay, really…" Ever since her older sister, Kikyo had married into the Nishimura family. They treat her has if she was highborn princess, too. The Nishimura family was one of the few remaining demonic royalty families still left. Within both worlds their counsel and assistant is well sought after. Sue's eyes burned into her with a newfound hatred, but Kagome ignored it. Kagome kneeled down, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's good to see you again, Jaken" she told him sincerely.

"The feeling's mutual, milady" She smiled at that. Although she'd admit they didn't meet on the greatest terms the first time they met, but over time she had grown to like the little demon.

"Master Jaken! That there is a human!" Sue cried out, standing up to face them both. "_Stupid! What would I be? An elf?_" Kagome rolled her eyes. Jaken glared at her, but she carried on "She is nothing more than dirt beneath our fingernails!"

"Impudent wench!" shouted Jaken, then turned to Kagome apologetically, "I'm terribly sorry, Milady."

"And she's no _**lady**_!" Sue cried out.

"Excuse me!"

Kagome was ready to take action, "_Why that- Stupid little- That bitch!_"With his clawed hand, Jaken stopped her, "Sue, back to the kitchen at once!" Sue began to protest, but stopped herself when Sesshomaru entered, "Jaken?"

"Nothing, I can't handle Milord." The imp replied, glaring angrily at the other toad. Sesshomaru nodded, "I leave it to you then," then turned his gaze towards Kagome, "Shall we?" extending his arm out to her. They linked arms, making their way toward the dining room. Sesshomaru's home was truly beautiful. It held its own certain charm of masculine and elegance, with various types of imported artwork from all over the globe. "_I'll admit this place is incredible, although I'll never admit it to him. His head might grow even bigger."_ She smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>Her sudden cheerfulness intrigued him, "<em>What is she smiling about?<em>" he wondered, but said nothing. Sesshomaru lead her to a double door entrance, which was to the dining room. The doors had open upon their arrival. Stepping into the room, she surveyed the room for Inuyasha and Kikyo, who were both not present. "_Damn them!_"

Kagome started to feel her blood boiling, after noticing the two missing guests. "_Where the heck are they?_" Now something was differently amiss. Before she could question Sesshomaru, he told her, "Inuyasha had called just as you arrived and said they were unable to attend, due an illness of some-sort." Scratching the back of her neck, "Oh, Kikyo must've gotten some kind of stomach flu." Kagome nervously laughed, "_Those jerks! Stomach flu my ass!_" "Well, it is that time of year, and Kikyo seems to be the one that always get sick."

"_Yah always seemed to be the one to get deathly ill whenever she doesn't want to go somewhere!" _Mentally she cried out. Sesshomaru grinned slightly, "She seems to have a weak constitution whenever there's a boring social gathering at my families' estate, as well, such a shame really." He knew! Thank goodness, Sesshomaru recognized her sister's pretense of being ill to get out of doing something.

Kagome chuckled, "Yes it is"

"Well, shall we then?" he asked.

"Yes" she smiled, as he escorted her to her seat.

* * *

><p>Astonishingly enough dinner wasn't as uneventful as she assumed it would be. It was far from a boring or dreadful evening. She had learned a lot about Sesshomaru or more than she ever expected to. She was given some insight of his life and company. She had learned that he once lived in Greece for two hundred years, built his multibillion dollar company from the ground-up without any influences from his esteemed families' reputation, he also once met the famous artist Vincent van Gogh when he was just a young boy in the early 1860's. They also had a lot in common, more than she'd like to admit to, too. There was also something entirely different about him from other men, both humans and demons alike.<p>

"_If only there was someone like you for me…_"She found herself thinking, but cast aside the thought. "_As if… I'm done dating, remember? Plus, I don't think he'd be interested in me._" Oh, how seriously wrong was she. He was more than interested in her more than before.

After dinner he had generously taken her on a tour of his home, which very few had ever been. Sesshomaru had showed her his most prized collections of art he's collected over the vast years of his life. She observed that most of the pieces in his collection where either very rare or unique. Most of the items appeared they should belong in a museum.

"I prefer the most rarest and original pieces." He told her.

"Yes, I can see." She smiled then asked, "That sculpture over there, how old is it?" pointing to a decaying statue that stood just nearly three feet. It was a faceless woman. "It's from Greece is it not?"

"Quite, it was found in Rome. No doubt was made by a Greek sculpture. It dates back to the 7th century BC." He explained to her.

"It's beautiful," she smiled at him, then looking down at her watch "Oh, my god. It's already well past midnight!" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, I must be going. Thank you so much for the wonderful evening!" Kagome was about to depart when he stopped her, "Will you accompany me to dinner?"

"Sure," she nodded; Kagome had to confess she was surprised by him. As she was escorted out to the front patio, her vehicle was brought to her. Before she could depart for her car, Sesshomaru gently held her right hand to his lips and kissed it. "Goodnight" Kagome was left dumbfounded. "_Did that just seriously happen_?" On her drive home, Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"_Maybe he isn't such a jerk after all._"

* * *

><p>[TBC]<p> 


End file.
